Linear surgical staplers are widely used in surgical operations for wound closure, and internal tissue closure and excision. A typical linear surgical stapler as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,570 performs two functions of stapling and cutting, to remove the redundant tissue while stapling the wound. This kind of linear surgical stapler generally includes two jaws (i.e., an upper jaw and a lower jaw), a closing handle for closing the upper jaw and the lower jaw, a staple anvil and a staple cartridge arranged opposite to each other at distal ends of the upper jaw and lower jaw respectively, a firing piece and a cutter advancer with a cutter at the distal end which are arranged in the staple cartridge and are moveable synchronously relative to the staple cartridge, and an operation button for driving movement of the firing piece and the cutter advancer. Staples are arranged in the staple cartridge. The firing piece pushes a staple driver successively and pushes the staples towards the staple anvil. The cutter cuts off the tissue between the staple cartridge and the staple anvil.
In the prior art, the staple cartridge of the instrument can be used for multiple times by being replaced. In clinical application, multiple times of stapling and cutting tissues are often required, and thus the staple cartridge is required to be replaced for many times in an operation. When no staple cartridge is loaded, the operation button can be pushed forwards arbitrarily, and then the cutter may be pushed forwardly. This may cause serious consequence as arising from only cutting without stapling.